Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Jonathan Byrne Interview
ZEM got in contact with Jonathan Byrne for an interview by email. Jonathan played Patrick Quinn in Episode 4.3, Episode 4.4, Episode 4.5, Episode 4.6 and Episode 4.7. Thank you very much Jonathan for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- in a screenshot from Episode 4.6.]] ---- 1. How did you become involved with Primeval? Well, basically the casting director, Gillian, wanted to see me for the part of Ethan. I read the script and got a serious thrill from it. For an actor, villainy can be a very attractive trait in a character! I went for the audition, did my best and left with my fingers crossed. Actually, I do remember leaving and saying to myself, “that would be a pretty cool job to get”. Luckily the producers wanted to see me again. I though it went well and thankfully they did too because a couple of weeks later I landed the part. 2. Were you familiar with Primeval, prior to being cast as Ethan/Patrick? I was aware of the show and remember seeing episodes from series one. I thought it was a good concept and always meant to get back into it. I never did though, so as soon as I was cast I had a lot of research to do – enjoyable research. 3. What did you like the most about acting in Primeval? Acting the villain was a thrill. You get to do all the things people frown upon like shooting guns, beating up the hero, being all intense and menacing and generally oozing evil! Also, acting with CGI was a nice challenge. It involved a lot of make-believe that reminded me fondly of being a kid, playing Jedi Knights with my friends in the back garden. Naturally, I was always a Sith Lord. Darth Byrne. 4. Did you learn anything new as an actor during your time on Primeval? I learned a lot, especially about fighting for the camera from the genius stuntman - and my stunt double - Peter Dillon. He was an Orc in LOTR and a marine in Avatar, and an absolute dude. 5. Did you have any memorable experiences during your time on Primeval that you would like to share with the fans? When I was handed my gun for the episode 7 scenes, in the jail, I got so excited I started mucking around with it like I was James Bond. Then I dropped the gun and was politely reminded by the gun handler (who never allowed me out of his sight) that the gun was worth more than me. Then, when I was given my first EMD, I became Han Solo. These are the reasons I became an actor. 6. What do you think will happen when Danny catches up with Patrick? There is still a sliver of humanity in Patrick, and Danny knows that, but I really think he’ll have a tough time trying to draw it out of him. Sparks will fly. 7. Do you think that Patrick is beyond help? I don’t think he is beyond help, and if anyone can save him it’s Danny. By Jove, it would be exciting to see Danny’s attempt! 8. Do you think that Primeval will be renewed for a sixth series? I really have no idea but I hope it is because there’s potential for so many more adventures. Also, series five was left on a cliffhanger and I want to know what happens. 9. Do you think that Patrick will be back, if a sixth series is commissioned? He’d better be! 10. Do you have a favorite Primeval episode? Episode 7, season 4. Nothing to do with me, of course! I thought it was thrilling and so much fun. And it was great to see Danny back, especially with the revelations that were waiting for him. 11. Do you have a favorite Primeval character? Why, Lester of course. I regret I never had a scene with Ben Miller. The man is an absolute joy. 12. Do you have a favorite Primeval creature? I have a soft spot for the Raptors. ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives